From The Past They Came
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Lord Merlin Emrys called a Round Table meeting and tells the group that their past selves are in the future. I do not own Merlin.
1. A Meeting

"So, you are telling me that us, as in the Round Table, are coming to the future?" Gwaine asked. His face had a scar down the left side, his hair was longer but his facial hair was the same as it were fifteen years ago. He wore his normal, everyday clothing, which consisted of a dark blue top with dark trousers and dark boots. A long, sleeveless light brown jacket was thrown on top.

"Yes" nodded the Court Sorcerer, Merlin Emrys. He wore a light blue shirt also with dark trousers and dark boot. Over the top he wore a blue neckerchief with a body length dark blue jacket, his hair was also longer, down to his shoulders, hiding his large ears.

"How do you know this exactly?" asked Percival. He looked the same but was wearing a black shirt with black trousers and black boots. Over the top he wore a waist length brown jacket. He smirked at the Warlock.#

"I bet you he was playing favourites" teased the King. Arthur Pendragon was wearing a red shirt with dark brown trousers and black boots. He had on a Pendragon red cloak with the Camelot Dragon on the back. On his head sat his crown and his hair just brushed the bottom of his ears. His hairless face glanced at his queen, who had burst out laughing.

Gwen was sitting beside her husband. She wore her favourite red dress, her curly hair waterfall down her back and her crown sat on her head.

"So, why are you telling us now?" asked Lancelot. He sat beside Percival. His hair was shorter than it were in the past and he wore a white shirt with dark trousers and boots. He was staring intently at the Warlock. Next to him, Elyan was also staring at the Warlock. His hair was longer, just to below his ears and he wore his favourite grey shirt with black trousers and brown boots. On top of his shirt, the knight wore a brown sleeveless coat, which went down to his knees.

Merlin smiled at them all, sitting next to him, Leon gulped. His dirty blonde hair went to his shoulders and he wore his dark blue shirt and brown trousers with his black boots.

"Well, right at this moment, the group are about to be eaten by wolves."


	2. Truths

"WHAT!" the men around the table (but Merlin) stood up, knocking all their seats to the floor.

"Yeah?" smirked Merlin, he waved his hand and everyone else disappeared. Gwen looked to the Warlock.

"What?" Merlin shrugged before standing up, "we need to meet them at the front steps. I'm sorry Gwen but you aren't there. It is before Arthur and you got married so everything will be a shock for him" and he smirked before grabbing his queen's hand and pulling her out the room.

Arthur landed in a tree to oversee his past selves and knights fighting. He saw his past self block the wolfs path to the past Merlin.

He looked over to the tree next to him and saw his Gwaine standing there. Gwaine smirked at him.

He mouth "1...2...3" and he jumped down.

"Oh, look at the pretty wolfs!" yelled Gwaine and he ran away with the wolfs chasing after him.

The rest of the King's knights jumped down much to the shock of their past selves.

"Hello" smirked Lancelot as all the knights ran over to their Arthur.

"What kind of magic is this?" asked the prince Arthur.

"Oh, it's time travel" shrugged the King Arthur.

"Time travel?" asked the younger Merlin, and King Arthur wanted to smile at the innocence that used to possess of manservant.

"Yep, your in my time and there are a few differences that I should warn you about" said Arthur until Lancelot and Percival, his Lancelot and Percival, burst out laughing.

"What kind of differences?" asked the younger Arthur.

"Your girlfriend, is your wife" smirked Gwaine. Arthur smiled. The others that were with him, smirked.  
"And this is kind of a warning" said Lancelot.  
"We have welcomed magic back with open arms" said Arthur. Everyone's mouths from the past dropped.  
"Why did you do that?" asked the past Lancelot.  
"My father was wrong. The only reason he hated magic was because he thought he could trick it. I however had a very very important person who helped me see the error of my ways" said King Arthur.  
"And who is that person?" asked Prince Arthur.  
"My Court Sorcerer, Merlin."

Everyone from the past stared at their Merlin.  
"Sorry Merlin," said present Lancelot, "but you need to know this as he has to help."  
"Merlin has had magic since he were born. He has been using it to protect my sorry ass since he arrived" smirked King Arthur.

"Is that true?" asked Prince Arthur, staring at his manservant, who had gone a deathly shade of pale.  
Merlin nodded. Prince Arthur blinked and faced his future self.

"Are we going to Camelot?" he asked. King Arthur nodded.

"Let's go" said Prince Arthur. King Arthur had Gwaine and Lancelot lead the way.

"I remember when Princess found out. He punched Merlin and locked him up for a week before getting his hands and knees and begging forgiveness" said Gwaine to Lancelot.

Merlin went even whiter.


	3. Camelot

King Arthur lead the way through the kingdom, aware of the people bowing, they were bowing so low that they did not see the people from the past, but they did see the magic and they stared open mouthed.

The group arrived at the courtyard, which was empty bar Gwen, who was running out the door.

"Arthur!" she yelled and grabbed him for a kiss. Arthur, guessing Merlin had something to do with it, kissed her back twice as hard.

He stopped when he heard Gwaine .

"Now, now" said Sir Gwaine and King Arthur could have hit him.

"Merlin said that he'll be in his chambers" said Gwen, with a smile at the younger, blushing Arthur, before she turned and went back into the castle.

King Arthur sighed, and gestured the others to follow him, Gwaine walked right beside the King.

They walked to an area of the castle that Prince Arthur has never been before, as his father had told him not to. It was where the Court Sorcerer stayed - with his rooms and libraries.

Sir Gwaine walked into one of the rooms, and yelled out: "Merlin!"

Prince Arthur looked around, even though this was not the library, many books lined the shelfs, a king size bed was beside the window.

"Merlin likes the view" said King Arthur while Sir Gwaine went looking for the Court Sorcerer.

"Yeah, sometimes he just sits on the bed, and stares out the window" said Leon, "when I'm on Court Sorcerer duty. That's when one of us keeps an eye on him."

"Although I don't see why, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself" a voice smirked and the group looked up to see a balcony and an older Merlin looking down at them, "honestly Sir Gwaine, every time you can't find me, I'm up here."


End file.
